


And Her Mind Was Like A Supernova(Beautiful and Violent)

by GaiaRune



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Families of Choice, Memory Loss, Multi, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaRune/pseuds/GaiaRune
Summary: Alex Summers was walking through the woods because the Professor felt a disturbance.He wasn't really expecting to find anything, a day after the event, but the mansion was a school now and he was a teacher and he couldn't really ditch his classes to wander the woods.But he's walking in the woods, and it's a pretty normal wood. Trees and squirrels and grass and bugs and all that. As far as he knew just normal stuff in normal woods. And then he saw the ten year old girl lying in a crater.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this story about twenty times in two years, and I've finally decided to let it see the light of day.   
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated.   
> Cross posted on ff.net

Alex Summers was walking through the woods because the Professor felt a disturbance. He wasn’t really expecting to find anything, a day after the event, but the mansion was a school now and he was a teacher and he couldn't really ditch his classes to wander the woods. But he's walking in the woods, and it's a pretty normal wood. Trees and squirrels and grass and bugs and all that. As far as he knew just normal stuff in normal woods. And then he saw the ten year old girl lying in a crater. 

That was a little less normal. 

He walked carefully into the softened dirt to where the child lied in the center of it looking like the source of the impact. 

A disturbance, Charles had said. 

Alex felt for a pulse and shook his head. 

One hell of a disturbance. 

 

She woke up with a light in her eyes. 

It only took a moment to register that it hurt, and then to register that everything hurt. She blinked her eyes wishing the light would go away or dim or something. And then suddenly with a crackle it went dark. 

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times again.

She was in a shiny room, everything grey and metal except the soft white bed she laid in. There was a blanket pulled up to her chin. At the foot of the bed a man with brown hair was reading thick book. 

He looked up and smiled at her. 

“You’re awake.” 

She stared at him.

“My name is Charles Xavier. You are in the medical area of the school I own. One of my teachers found you unconscious in the woods not to far from here.” His eyes were blue and sparkly, and his voice was soft and pleasant. “Do you remember how you got there?” 

She thought for a moment, trying to remember woods. 

She shook her head. 

The man nodded grimly. 

“I had thought as much. Do you remember anything at all?” 

She searched for something to tell him, and found that she could not.

She shook her head again. 

She frowned then. She was pretty sure that people were supposed to have memories. 

“Do you know who I am?”, she asked. The man shook his head gently. 

“I’m afraid not, dear.” 

“Oh” 

She paused, feeling pressure in her chest and her eyes starting to burn. 

“I think that I might be very scared, Mr. Xavier.”


	2. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Xavier-Charles, he had told her to call him- told her she was something called a mutant, and so was everyone else she had met since waking up.   
> David is determined to help her find her name.

Mr. Xavier-Charles, he had told her to call him- told her that he thought she might be around ten years old. She thought that sounded right but she couldn’t really be sure. 

He introduced her to the teacher who had found her. 

He was younger than she was expecting, she had some inkling that teachers were meant to be older. He was broad and blond and tan with hard eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” he had said when he had stepped into the room, walking up to where she sat on the bed. He held out his hand for her to shake and part of her wanted to giggle. She thought maybe grown ups didn't try to shake her hand very often. “My name’s Alex.” 

She put her hand into his much larger one. It was strong and the skin was rough. 

“I dunno my name,” she told him. 

“The Professor told me. I’m hoping we can help you with that.” 

Alex brought her food and told her that it was dinner and that he had found her the day before and that she had slept that whole time. 

“That’s a lot of time,” she had said with wide eyes. 

“You must be a tired kid” he had responded with a grin, and she thought that he might be teasing her so she grinned back feeling warm inside. 

 

The next day when she woke up a boy with light brown hair with curls at the ends was sitting in almost the exact position that Mr. Xavier had been when she had woken up the day before. 

The boy glanced up at her. 

“I’m David,” he said. “My dad asked me to watch you.” 

She looked at him and his brown curls and sparkly blue eyes. 

“Who’s your dad?” 

“The Professor.” Davids eyes were turned back to the book on his lap.  
She nodded to herself. Alex had called Mr. Xavier the Professor, and she was pretty sure a Professor was a kind of teacher. David looked kind of like him. She wondered if she looked like anybody. 

“What are you reading?” she asked him. 

He lifted up the book so she could see the cover. 

"Baby Names for You" it read in bubbly blue font. 

“My dad said you can’t remember your name. I thought we could go through it and see if any of them feel right.” 

She smiled at the boy. 

“Yes, please.” 

 

They made it to the J’s that day before David had told her it was time for lunch, and had asked her if she thought she’d be comfortable eating in the dining room.. 

She agreed hesitantly. She knew that this was a school and she was fairly certain that schools had a lot of children in them. She thought the children might want to know who she was. 

She knew that she wouldn’t be able to tell them. 

But David was nice and she didn’t really want to make someone bring her food to her again, so she followed him down a shiny hallway and up a tiny metal set of stairs and out a door that turned out to be a bookcase on the other side and down a still shiny but mostly wooden hallway and into the dining room. 

There weren’t as many kids as she had been expecting. Just eight of them sitting around a long table with five adults who she guessed were teachers. 

Alex caught her eye and smiled at her. 

She couldn’t help but smile back. 

David led her to a set of empty chairs and sat in the one next to a thin man with red curls, so she sat in the one on David's other side, thankfully the last one of that side of the table. 

She thought maybe David did that on purpose. 

 

It becomes a daily ritual, going through the name book, and after they get through it once and she doesn’t recognize any of them as hers, David shows up with a new one. 

About a week after she woke up for the first time she was moved into a bedroom not in the metal part of the school and told she mustn't mention that there even was a metal part of the school.

Charles told before she moved into her new room that there aren’t any missing children's reports in the area matching her description and she thought that that might be bad. 

She thought that maybe it meant that nobodies looking for her. That nobody missed her. 

But she started taking classes with the other students, and Charles explained that like the other students, and like Charles, and Alex, and David, and all the other teachers, she is something called a mutant. He told her that he wasn’t exactly sure what her mutation was, but that part of his mutation let him know that she was one. 

She watched other students practicing their powers and thought back to when she first woke up and the light went out. 

She wondered if maybe her mutation was turning off lights. 

 

She woke up a week after moving upstairs with a name on her lips. 

“Elle”, she breathed out, and she had almost heard a womans voice repeating it after her, just barely in the back of her mind. “My name is Elle.”, and her eyes burned.


	3. Of Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle has been living at the institute when normalcy is interrupted.

Elle had been living at Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters for four months when very suddenly a baby arrived.   
Not in what she somehow knew was the traditional manner, from a hospital and a mother, but just appearing at breakfast one morning in Charles’ arms. 

His name was Kurt and he was blue and had a long pointed tail that he would stretch out and wrap around the arms of any one who’s attention he wanted. 

Kurt wasn’t really an itty bitty baby, she was pretty sure, because he would bubble words in what Hank, the science teacher, told her was German, and she was pretty sure baby's couldn't talk at first. 

Elle wondered where Charles had gotten a German baby, but David called him his little brother, and when Kurt finally started speaking bits of English he called Charles “Daddy”, so she thought the boy must be Charles’ son. 

Elle decided pretty early on that she liked Kurt and his wide yellow eyes and the way he was always fascinated by everything, even if he pulled her hair sometimes. 

She especially liked the days when David would read to her and Kurt in Charles’ while the little boy played on the floor and she drew. 

Drawing was something Charles had told her might help her memories come back, but she wasn’t sure why. It had seemed kind of dumb at first, but after a while she had decided it was relaxing. 

One day, when David was reading aloud out of The Hobbit, which Elle liked a lot more than the last one he had read, and Kurt was spinning around making zooming noises while swinging a stuffed bear through the air, she had heard Alex speaking outside of the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, Charles, we’ll talk about it later.” Elle thought he sounded tired. “Go spend some time with your kids. I know they’ve all been in your office for a couple hours.” 

Elle fought a smile as she shaded the tree she was drawing. She knew it didn’t really mean anything, Charles wasn’t her dad, and both of his sons were in the room with her, and they were obviously who Alex was talking about, but the idea of being lumped in with the boys, of being a part of their family, made her feel warm inside. 

She feels even warmer six months later when she overhears Kurt ask David "Elle my sister?" when the older boy was explaining that Paige was Sam’s sister.   
And ever more when David paused and then said, “Basically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but the next update is coming soon.   
> Kurt is meant to be about two in the start of this chapter, so basic speech, can walk, but still a baby in many ways. By the end of it he's probably three, but still not great with speaking because he's been learning a whole new language.


End file.
